Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak/Issue 5
This is an issue of Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak, focusing on Ridley Johnson. Ridley Johnson “That belongs to Mrs. Hansen.” Danny Wagen says, standing with a notepad, noting down. I am standing between Dan and the new guy. Dan and I decided it was time for us to expand our company. We own a storage facility, and recently decided to hire a few more people. “And how do I know that?” The new guy, Jan, asked. Dan pointed at a label saying ‘F14’, and then showed him his notepad. “You’ll learn it eventually.” Dan said. “Yeah, don’t worry. You’ll learn it.” I added. And just as I say that, I spot a man walking down this aisle of the warehouse. He looks at me, mad. Pointing at me, I wonder what he wants. “Can we help you?” Dan asks, sounding a little worried. That’s when I recognize the man. Bruce Fanning. The guy I burrowed money from two weeks ago. It was nothing serious, just at a casino, couldn’t have been more than 50... well, it probably ended up on 1000 bucks. Yeah, I get why he is mad. “Hey, Bruce, calm down!” I say, raising my hands. “Let’s talk about this.” Bruce isn’t one to listen, and he hits me right in the face. I drop down on the floor, as Bruce prepare to hit me once more. Luckily, Dan and Jan steps in. “What the fuck is your problem, man?” Dan says. I can’t tell if he’s mad or worried. Bruce still doesn’t talk. I can taste the blood running down from my nose. “I just owe him a couple of bucks.” I explain, getting back on my feet. “You gotta be kidding me!” Bruce barks. “A couple of bucks? 945 bucks would be more accurate.” “Holy, shit, Ridley.” Dan says, looking from Bruce to me. “Is that true?” I don’t answer. I’ve had a gambling problem for a while, and Dan knows it. I told him it was over, but, well. “Ridley?” Dan repeats. “Is that true?” I shrug, muttering “Guess it is.” Dan drops his arms with a loud sigh.  “Damnit, Ridley. You told me...” Dan says, raising his voice. I don’t say anything. Dan takes out his wallet, writes a check for Bruce and hands it to the man without saying anything. “Jan, could you show this man the door?” Dan says, refering to Bruce. Jan, confused, follows Bruce out of the warehouse. This leaves me alone with Dan, who isn’t looking very happy. “Can’t I trust you anymore?” Dan asks. He sounds a little hurt. “Of course you can, I just...” “You just what, Ridley? You told me it was over. Hell, that’s the reason I agreed to start this. Because it was over, we would have the money. Fuck, Ridley. If you’re gambling again... what, are we gonna close down?” “No, Dan. I didn’t mean to...” “Ridley, you have to stop, okay?” Dan says, looking me in the eyes. “If you don’t stop, I quit. Simple as that.” I don’t reply. I simply don’t know what to say. “Okay?” I nod. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” Dan bites his lip. “Good.” He says, and turns around. The next day, I am sitting on a café, sipping to a cup of coffee. I think it’s gotten cold, but I don’t really care. I sigh. It was wrong what I did. Gambling. But I can’t help it. I guess it’s the same with an alcoholic, they can’t help but drink. Well, I don’t know. “You look down.” Someone says in an american accent. I look, seeing a beautiful woman. She is alone, standing next to the table I am sitting by. “Mind if I sit down?” She asks. “Not at all.” I say, removing a newspaper on the other side of the table. “I’m Esther.” The woman says with a smile. “Ridley.” Five months later, Dan and I are good again. Jan quit, though, moved to Ireland. Esther and I, however, are together and planning a vacation to America. We’re leaving tomorrow, and I’m just checking in on Dan to see if he needs me to do anything. “Nah, Rid, go enjoy your vacation.” Dan says, sitting in his office. We expanded the warehouse, so we now have four offices. One for each of us, and for one of the new guys. The last one is used as breakroom. “Thanks, man.” I say. “I’ll see ya in two weeks.” “Have fun.” Dan says, giving me a smile. We did, however, not see each other. Because three days after Esther and I arrived to America, the apocalypse began. Deaths *None Credits *Ridley Johnson *Esther Tricker *Danny Wagen *Jan Samuelson *Bruce Fanning Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Category:Hope On The Rocks: Before The Outbreak Issues